Earth And Fire
by Hokagehime S.E
Summary: Yoshiro is your average fifteen year old firebender girl who's the daughter of a very great general. But there may be more to herself than she knows. But after a certain incident, it's all downhill from there.
1. Prologue: Fifteen Years Ago

Earth and Fire

Prologue: Fifteen Years Ago

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do own the parents (Kaiko and Renaywa) and the baby Yoshiro.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I should be writing my other fanfics, but I had a great idea, and I **HAD** to do this one. Enjoy :)

* * *

"Kaiko, we can't keep her much longer!" A tall, raven haired woman held a bundled up little girl.

"Renaywa, if they find out what she's capable of, they'll kill her," The brown haired man replied.

"Open up! We know you're in there! Come out and give us the baby!" A bunch of Fire Nation warriors were burning down the village.

"Never!" Kaiko shouted.

"Then you shall perish along with your daughter!"

"No! Not Yoshiro!" Renaywa ran out of the burning house and into the woods.

"Kaiko!" Renaywa saw the house burn down, taking her husband with it. She could hear the men looking for her. And her baby.

"Waaaaaaaah!" The baby cried.

"Shhhh, it's okay, my little Yoshiro. Mommy will always be there for you," Renaywa soothed the baby.

"I heard a baby cry. Over there!" A young general heard the baby girl cry.

"Oh no!" Renaywa ran.

"Give us that baby!" the general called out.

"No!" Renaywa was running as fast as she could. Unfortunately, she tripped on a rock. A big rock. Renaywa hit her head on the ground.

"No! Yoshiro!" Renaywa dropped her baby.

The general looked at where Renaywa had tripped.

"You refused to give us the baby girl, and now you shall die," The general shot out fire and burned the woman to death.

He turned to the baby girl. The baby looked helpless, and was starting to cry because of all the fire.

But for some reason, he couldn't kill it.

_This baby will cause you trouble. Kill it now, and it won't give you any more problems_, something inside himself told him.

He was ordered to kill the baby, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

_It's so innocent, certainly you can't kill something so small and helpless._

The general, knowing what he was about to do, picked up the baby. Then when he heard someone coming, he hid the baby girl behind the bushes.

"Well? Did you kill it?" Another man came up to him.

"Yes. The family is now dead. Including the baby," he replied. He was lying.

"Good. Let's go back to the ship," The man ordered.

The general sighed, and went back to where he put the baby.

"You're lucky you weren't killed," he said solemnly. The baby girl just looked into his eyes.

"What did they call you?" The general said to himself.

"Your name is…Yoshiro."

The baby just cooed and fell asleep.

He didn't know how to explain where he got the baby girl. If they found out he didn't kill her, he would be at the mercy of Lord Ozai.

* * *

"Where'd you get that baby?" The lieutenant asked the general.

"Survivor of that fire that we burned down," the general immediately thought of a lie.

"For a moment, I thought it was _that_ baby. But you killed it, right?" he asked.

"Yes," the general replied.

He knew, in order to keep it from realizing who it was, he had to make sure it never knew anything about why he killed it's parents.

"What's it's name?" The lieutenant asked.

"Yoshiro."

"Pretty," the lieutenant left.

And while the general put the baby girl in a basket near him, he thought,

_What have I done?_

_

* * *

_

S.E.: Guess who the general is

Chi: Me?

Natasha: As if.

S.E.: No really, guess!


	2. Yoshiro

Chapter One: Yoshiro 

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do own Yoshiro and General Xokku. And Ieko.

* * *

Originally, Iroh was supposed to be the general, but that didn't really work out with Chapter 1, so I made up the general. Don't be mad, please? Oh, and if you read later, I AM NOT BASHING! So don't give me a bad review saying I bashed and all, okay? Anyway, on with Chapter 1 of Earth and Fire!

* * *

"Father?" A tall girl, around fifteen, looked around for her father. 

"General Xokku!" she yelled.

"I'm doing something, Yoshiro!" Xokku said.

"I'm taking a walk, father," Yoshiro told him.

In the past fifteen years, Yoshiro had become a beautiful girl, with short jet black hair and blue eyes. Being a daughter of a general, she was allowed to practice with only the best. She had become a great firebender. Well, not really.

Yoshiro stepped outside of the well built house and started to head towards the woods. She liked to be there, it gave her a nice sense of solitude.

"A nice place to get away from everything," Yoshiro sat on her rock and shot out some flames from her hands. Then she withdrew them.

"Yoshiro?" A boy around her age called to her.

"Hi Ieko," Yoshiro waved.

"Sooo….whatcha doing?" Ieko walked around.

Yoshiro smiled.

"Enjoying nature."

"I can't wait until we capture that Avatar!" Ieko said, randomly.

"Avatar? I thought he died, Ieko," Yoshiro asked, confused.

"Didn't you hear? He's back. He's an Airbender," Ieko said.

"Wait a minute, what? Airbenders died out a hundred years ago," Yoshiro said.

"Not this one."

Yoshiro couldn't believe what Ieko was telling her. She had always been taught that the Avatar disappeared, and that Airbenders were wiped out.

"See you, Ieko," Yoshiro left the woods, and headed back home.

"How was the walk, Yoshiro," Xokku asked her.

"Why didn't you tell me about the Avatar coming back?" Yoshiro asked.

"Where did you hear about the Avatar?" Xokku asked, more interested.

"Ieko."

"It wasn't supposed to be known to any other people besides me, Commander Zhao, and Iroh," Xokku started to be tense.

"Why?" Yoshiro asked.

"If more people heard about the Avatar's return, it would be harder to capture him. Of course, with that bratty teenager trying to get him, it's hard now," Xokku said with distaste.

"Oh."

"That Prince Zuko…that brat…" Xokku left to his room, mumbling to himself.

"Zuko's after him?" Yoshiro thought to herself.

* * *

_Flashback five years ago:_

_General Xokku had just been invited to meet Lord Ozai at a very important meeting_

"_Yoshiro, I want you on your best behavior, okay?"_

"_Okay, father," Yoshiro, then ten, had no idea what was in store for her._

"_Greeting to you, General Xokku." Commander Zhao greeted General Xokku. They were at the Fire Temple._

"_And look, if it isn't Yoshiro. How are you?" Zhao asked._

"_Fine, sir."_

_While Zhao and Xokku walked in, Yoshiro noticed an eleven year old boy._

"_Hello .I am Yoshiro. Who might you be?" Yoshiro asked sweetly._

_The boy, with his black haired in a ponytail, said solemnly,_

"_I'm Prince Zuko."_

_Yoshiro widened her eyes. She heard her father talk about Prince Zuko._

"_Are you really gonna be ruling the Fire Nation," she asked._

"_Duh. I'm already a higher rank than your father, who's a peasant compared to me."_

_Yoshiro narrowed her eyes. She never met anyone so rude!_

"_Take that back. My father is a very great general, and he's better than you are!"_

_Yoshiro stepped on his foot._

"_Ouch!"_

"_Be nice!"_

"_You can't make me!"_

_Yoshiro shot out a flame from her heel, and it hit Zuko's hand._

"_I'm telling on you!"_

"_So? You're still a meanie!" Yoshiro stuck out her tongue._

Yoshiro never told anyone what happened. Ever since then, she hadn't seen Zuko.

* * *

"Yoshiro! Come with me, I need to tell you something!" Xokku, her father, called for her. 

"Coming, father!" Yoshiro ran to her father's room.

"I'm going on a long sea trip. Commander Zhao and I are going to search for the Avatar before Prince Zuko gets him," Xokku explained.

"Can I come? Please?" Yoshiro gave her father puppy dog eyes.

"Alright. But you must do one thing," Xokku said.

"What?"

"Practice your firebending," Xokku smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

S.E.: I like that name. Xokku. 

Chi: Isn't he bad if he works with Zhao?

Natasha: Chi has a point

S.E.: You'll see...muwhahahahaha (cough cough hack hack)


	3. Koakao

Chapter Two: Koakao

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar...bla bla bla...but I DO own General Xokku and Yoshiro! MINE!

* * *

"So, where are we, exactly?" Yoshiro asked her father. They had spent two days on the ship so far.

"We're near Koakao, the last place where the Avatar—and Prince Zuko—were," Xokku replied.

"Oh."

Yoshiro headed back to her quarters. It was quite boring. She was the only girl on the ship. She didn't even have a pet to play with.

"I have to practice. I promised Father I would," Yoshiro said to herself. She left her quarters and headed to the other side of the ship. She knew of a small room that only had brooms and buckets and that sort of bits and pieces, but she could just move them into the closet once she got inside.

Yoshiro had trained with the best, right? Well, she did, but she couldn't master it as well as the other students.

_What was wrong with me, _Yoshiro reflected on her recollections of training.

* * *

_Flashback two years ago:_

"_Yoshiro, it's a simple move, really. The Fire Lash is one of the most basic Firebending moves. It's an uncomplicated movement of the wrist," Yoshiro's tutor, Fire Sage Sheotze, had made her stay after for an extra hour._

"_I can't do it. Something's wrong with me," Yoshiro said._

"_Well, if you say you can't, then you don't know," Fire Sage Sheotze smiled, and then said,_

"_Let's practice a little more."_

"_Okay."

* * *

_

Yoshiro had got that move, the Fire Lash, after a month of training.

After making a clearing to practice, she started off with warm ups. She started off with some splits, stretches and some push ups. Yes, Yoshiro had been taught that push ups help your firebending. Which, to Yoshiro, was true.

Just when Yoshiro was about to start with some round kicks, her father called for her.

"Yes, Father?"

"Where were you?"

"Training. Why?" Yoshiro replied.

"We landed on Koakao. You want to come, or stay? I must warn you, if you do come, Koakao has a hostile environment," Xokku warned Yoshiro.

"I'll come. I'm strong," Yoshiro smiled.

"If you see the Avatar OR Prince Zuko, let me or Commander Zhao know, okay?" Xokku smiled, then let her explore.

"I'll let you know, Father," Yoshiro headed west, while Commander Zhao and General Xokku headed north.

* * *

Yoshiro got tangled in the immense forest. She had to burn down some plants just to get through. It was hot, humid and dry. After just an hour, Yoshiro felt sweaty and thirsty.

"Oh god, I'm gonna die," Yoshiro said to herself. Yoshiro looked deeper into the forest and looked for some water.

"It's way too hot," Yoshiro complained.

She took off her outer clothes, and had a short orange top with the Fire Nation symbol engraved on it, and a short skirt that was red and black pants underneath. She was still hot, but at least she wasn't wearing a second layer of clothing.

"I can't believe I had to wear that."

_Who ever made women's clothes, I hope they die_, Yoshiro thought. Then she felt her foot step in something cold. She looked down.

"Water!"

Yoshiro cupped her hands and started to drink from it.

"Isn't it revitalizing?" Someone said to her.

Yoshiro looked up.

"Who are you?"

* * *

S.E.: I can't decide if Yoshiro will meet Prince Zuko (again) or the Avatar...help me!

Chi: Zuko!

Natasha: Aang!

S.E.: I don't know which one! With Chi and Natasha arguing,I can't concentrate! I want my cheeseburger!

Natasha: Bye! (continues arguing with Chi)


	4. An Awkward Meeting

Chapter Three: An Awkward Meeting

Disclaimer: You know it. I don't own Avatar :( I do own General Xokku and Yoshiro

Oh, and isn't Zuko's scar on his left eye? If I'm wrong, lemme know!

* * *

"No, really, who are you?" Yoshiro asked, looking at the boy. 

The tall, sixteen year old boy had his black hair tied up in a ponytail. He had a big scar in the shape of a flame on his left eye.

Prince Zuko looked at the girl. Something about her seemed vaguely familiar…

"Aren't you going to answer me? Are you deaf?" Yoshiro was becoming annoyed.

"I'm not deaf. But who are you?" Prince Zuko asked her.

Yoshiro decided not to give her name away.

"I'm the daughter of General Xokku," Yoshiro said, slyly.

"What?"

"I'm the daughter of General Xokku."

Then, something struck him. General Xokku! He was there at Zuko's banishment, two years ago. _This girl must be the daughter of General Xokku_, Zuko thought.

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" Yoshiro impatiently asked Zuko.

"I'm Prince Zuko."

Yoshiro gasped. He had changed. A lot.

"I…I'm Yoshiro," Yoshiro was so speechless, she forgot that she wasn't supposed to give him her name. He didn't look like anything that she remembered. Then again, that was five years ago.

"You're that girl who stepped on my foot!" Zuko still had a small bruise where is foot was.

"Heh, sorry about that," Yoshiro said.

_What am I doing? Father told me that if I found the Avatar or Prince Zuko, that I was supposed to let him know, _Yoshiro thought to herself.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko demanded.

"Uh…exploring?" Yoshiro needed to find a way to get to her father and Commander Zhao and tell them Zukowas here.

"Oh."

"And now I must go!" Yoshiro ran from Zuko.

* * *

"Father! Father!" Yoshiro yelled for her father. 

No answer.

"GENERAL XOKKU!" Yoshiro yelled louder.

No reply.

"GENERAL XOKKU!" Yoshiro yelled louder.

"Yoshiro?" It was barely audible, but Yoshiro knew where he was.

She ran, jumping over logs, small puddles and some small, baby trees.

"Ouch!" Yoshiro didn't look where she was going, and tripped over a gigantic rock.

"Stupid rock! I wish I could throw you!" Yoshiro walked to the rock, and tried to throw it. She put in all her strength, and still couldn't budge it.

"Dumb rock," Yoshiro walked away, and kicked some dirt and pebbles onto it. The dirt and pebbles didn't land on the rock though. It was still in midair. And it was following her.

* * *

"Yoshiro! What happened to your clothes?" General Xokku asked his daughter. 

"Did you find the Avatar? Or Prince Zuko?" Commander Zhao asked.

Yoshiro took a deep breath and said,

"Father, I was exploring, and I tripped on a big rock. Commander Zhao, I found Prince Zuko."

* * *

S.E.: Poor Yoshiro. She doesn't know what she got herself into. Oooh! Dirt and Pebble--- 

Chi: Shut your yap! You just blabbed the whole---

Natasha: Shut up! We might as well tell them the entire story!

S.E.: REALLY?

Natasha: NO! I was being sarcastic!

Chi: That's a first


	5. Bad Just Got Worse

Chapter Four: Bad Just Got Worse

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar! I do own General Xokku and Yoshiro

* * *

Wow. this story is moving faster than I thought it would be. Maybe I should take a break... I should give you a heads up. There is going to be one TINY little cuss word. Besides that, enjoy reading Chapter Four of Earth And Fire!

* * *

"So Prince Zuko is on Koakao," General Xokku said.

"Good work, Yoshiro," Commander Zhao complimented Yoshiro.

"I'll show you where he is," Yoshiro lead the way.

Yoshiro got up ahead, and General Xokku followed behind her. He was keeping up with her, and then, something caught his eye. Dirt and pebbles were following his daughter.

_Oh no_, Xokku thought, _it's happening._

"Shhh," Yoshiro told her father and Commander Zhao.

She noticed Prince Zuko still in the same place, looking for the Avatar. He was going left now.

"Now," Yoshiro felt a huge amount of guilt. But she did not know why.

"Prince Zuko!" General Xokku and Commander Zhao ambushed him.

"What are you two doing here?" Zuko growled at both of them.

"Capturing you. Thanks to General Xokku's daughter, only us two will be able to obtain the Avatar," Commander Zhao explained.

"You can't do that! I need to capture the Avatar" Zuko shot out some flames, but General Xokku blocked them.

"You're coming with us, Prince Zuko," General Xokku said.

Yoshiro was hiding among the bushes. She saw her father and Commander Zhao detain Prince Zuko back to shore.

* * *

"Yoshiro, listen to me. Prince Zuko is on our ship. We are taking him back to the Fire Nation," Commander Zhao explained to Yoshiro like she was a four year old. 

"I'm not stupid, you know," Yoshiro said, a little angry.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me!" Zhao scolded Yoshiro.

"Sorry, sir," Yoshiro apologized.

Zhao left the front deck, and headed for his quarters.

"Uh, Father?" Yoshiro asked Xokku.

"Yes, Yoshiro?"

"Why isn't Prince Zuko chained up or something? And when will we reach to the Fire Nation?" Yoshiro pointed to Zuko walking freely around the deck.

"He's enjoying as much freedom as he can. Because once we get back to the Fire Nation, he won't be outside for a while. And since we are near the South Pole, it will take about…hmm…a month? "

_Oh god, help me, _Yoshiro thought.

As Yoshiro left Xokku, he wondered,

_Should I tell her?

* * *

_

"Why did I do that? I…agh!" Yoshiro stomped around in her room. She was upset about her part in capturing Zuko. She felt guilt, and yet she didn't know why. It was annoying her.

"Why didn't I keep my big mouth shut! Why do I- Ack!" Yoshiro tripped over a pebble.

"I'm such a klutz!" Yoshiro got up from the floor, and straightened her dress. She looked on the floor.

"Weird. Nothing is on the floor," Yoshiro checked the space around her. Then she looked behind her.

"Oh shit! This is NOT happening to me!"

* * *

S.E.: Aaaaaaaah! Yoshiro used a bad word

Chi: Not like you haven't

Natasha: So true

S.E.: Stop making fun of me!


	6. Who Am I?

Chapter Five: Who am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do own General Xokku and Yoshiro

* * *

I know, I should involve Zuko in all of this, but you'll see...muwhahahahahahahahaah (cough cough hack hack)

* * *

"What is wrong with me! I swear I just- I'm just having a bad dream…but why am I awake?" Yoshiro swore she saw a pebble following her.

"Is something wrong?" Xokku knocked on her door.

"Uh, nothing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Of course there is something wrong with me!" Yoshiro told herself.

_Great! Just fine! Prince Zuko is on the ship, If I come near him, he'd probably kill me, I'm going paranoid, and I have enough guilt to cross the world three times!_, Yoshiro thought to herself.

"Time for dinner, Yoshiro!" Xokku yelled for her.

"Coming, Father!" Yoshiro walked out of her quarters and headed downstairs.

Yoshiro picked a chair AWAY from Zuko and asked her father,

"What's for dinner?"

"Goose meat."

Yoshiro nodded and then noticed Zuko.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Zuko refuses to eat, Yoshiro," Commander Zhao popped out of nowhere, holding a big piece of meat.

"Are you really going to eat THAT much?" Yoshiro asked, feeling naïve.

From the corner of her eye, she swore Zuko almost smiled at her remark.

"Xokku, your daughter needs to learn some respect," Zhao whispered to General Xokku.

"My daughter is fine the way she is! You are not her father!" Xokku shot back.

"I'm not hungry," Yoshiro pushed her plate of food away from her, and headed back upstairs.

Xokku shot an angry glare at Zhao.

* * *

Yoshiro played with that pebble. It was late at night.

"I guess I'm paranoid. Maybe I'm a second Avatar. Nah, I'm fooling myself," Yoshiro smiled, and got under the covers, and fell asleep.

"Yoshiro, can I come in?" Yoshiro's father knocked on the door.

Yoshiro got out from her bed and opened the door.

"Hello, father. If it's about that thing at the supper, I'm really sorry-," Yoshiro stopped talking.

"No. It's not about that," Xokku stepped into Yoshiro's room.

"Then…what has troubled you?" Yoshiro asked him.

"I…don't know where to begin."

_If I tell her that I killed her parents, she would hate me. If I tell her she's a firebender AND earthbender, she'll go paranoid, and if they find out what she is, they'll most likely kill me. Or worse, she could be-_

"Father?" Yoshiro interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, have you noticed anything strange?" Xokku asked his daughter.

"Well, yeah. The fact Prince Zuko is on the ship!" Yoshiro said.

"Besides that."

"Um…yeah. You might think this is crazy, but lately, this pebble has been following me around. I think it's a stalker!" Yoshiro widened her eyes at the thought.

Xokku chuckled.

"I don't think it's been stalking you, Yoshiro."

"Good. It was making me paranoid. I thought I was another Avatar," Yoshiro laughed.

"Yoshiro, you're a firebender, right?"

"Last time I checked. Why ask me such a dumb question?" Yoshiro asked.

"Well, you have a great gift of firebending. But you have another gift too."

"What is it?"

* * *

Outside Yoshiro's door, someone was eavesdropping. Someone was hearing every word of the conversation.

* * *

S.E.: I like my story!

Chi: You're self centered

Natasha: Chi, that was rude

S.E.: CHI'S MAKING FUN OF ME! I want my cheeseburger!

Natasha: You better get out of here...this looks ugly...Bye!


	7. Shock

Chapter Six: Shock

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.I do own Yoshiro and General Xokku

* * *

"Yoshiro…how can I put it that you won't go crazy…" Xokku said.

"I don't go crazy. Much," Yoshiro said, looking around her.

"Yoshiro. You can earthbend. Don't tell anyone," Xokku gulped, knowing the consequences.

"That explains a lot…well…not really…" Yoshiro was taking it calmly.

_Weird. I've known her for fifteen years, she'd freak out or go crazy. Well, at least no one else knows,_ Xokku felt relieved.

"So I'm a fire- earth bender?" Yoshiro was still getting over the fact.

"Yes. But just keep it between you and me, okay?" Xokku smiled at his daughter.

"I get it. People would try to kill me, right?" Yoshiro said.

_Not really, they would try to kill me for raising you as my own_, Xokku thought.

"Uh, sure."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Yoshiro asked him.

"I think you learned enough for tonight. Go to bed, okay?" Xokku said goodnight to Yoshiro and went out the door.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A traitor," Commander Zhao looked at General Xokku when he left Yoshiro's room.

"I can explain!" General Xokku said.

"Yes, you'll explain to the Fire Lord why you kept the girl! General Xokku, defying the orders of Lord Ozai!" Commander Zhao schemed.

"Please, don't hurt my daughter! Don't tell her I killed her parents. I'll do anything!" General Xokku usually wasn't the begging kind of man, but he didn't want Yoshiro to find out he killed her real parents.

"Hm, I don't know, should I take orders from someone lower of rank?" Commander Zhao mischievously smiled.

"Just, don't hurt my daughter," General Xokku sighed.

"I'll make you a deal. If you give ALL the credit to me of capturing Prince Zuko, I won't say a word," Zhao made a deal.

"ALL of the credit! Without my daughter, you would still be looking!" Xokku shot back.

"Do you want me to tell your daughter?" Zhao said.

"….No."

"Good that we could see it my way," Zhao left Xokku there, and headed for the deck to steer the ship.

_I knew something like this would happen_, Xokku sighed.

* * *

_Great. I'm an Earthbender AND a Firebender. What an odd mix. But why? Did I inherit them? If anyone finds out, I would be dead meat. I'll just play it cool…_

Yoshiro was busy in her thoughts, she wasn't freaking out.

_Let's look at the advantages. I could be able to shoot fire AND earth. That's good. Um…that's about it, really._

Yoshiro couldn't go to sleep. It kept on bothering her. That, and the guilt increasing inside of her.

* * *

"Yoshiro, Commander Zhao and I will be stopping at Trinikia to get some more supplies. You stay on the ship, okay?" Xokku told his daughter.

"Yes, father."

It was morning, and nothing had changed. Zuko still didn't eat, Yoshiro was still bugged about being a dual bender and the thought of being alone on a ship kind of freaked her out.

"We won't be back until sunset, okay?" Xokku and Zhao stepped off the ship and headed for the small town of Trinikia.

"I hate being alone!" Yoshiro said to herself.

Yoshiro headed down the stairs to get an orange. To her surprise, Zuko was there.

"What are you doing down here?" Zuko said, angrily. Yoshiro knew why he was angry. It was obvious.

* * *

S.E.: I love this story

Chi: She's talking to herself again... IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!

Natasha: Chi, you're paranoid

Chi (eye twitches): No I'm not!


	8. Oranges and Rocks

Chapter Seven: Oranges and Rocks

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do own Yoshiro, General Xokku, the orange and that rock on your left!

* * *

"I just wanted to get an orange. How come you never eat? If you don't eat, you'll be malnourished. Or worse, you'll be…" Yoshiro couldn't think of the word. 

"Why would I want to eat?" Zuko said, not caring about his health.

Yoshiro looked at her orange.

"Eat the orange. Or else you'll get scurvy," Yoshiro put the orange on the table and hurriedly walked back to her quarters.

Zuko looked at the orange.

_Why does she care about my health? She's the one that got those two idiots to capture me! I don't like to eat. All I want is to escape and search for the Avatar again,_ Zuko thought to himself. He looked at the orange.

_I am a little hungry…_

Zuko grabbed the orange and peeled off the skin and ate it.

* * *

Yoshiro walked around in her quarter. She knew perfectly well Zuko had a right to be angry at her. But she didn't really wanted him to go to jail. But one thing bothered her in her mind: Why was her father and Commander Zhao wanted to capture him. Was there something more, besides the Avatar? 

Yoshiro picked up the pebble, the pebble that made her learn about her other bending ability. She levitated it up in the air, and then sent it crashing down.

_I could leave the boat and practice my earthbending. That way, if I'm in any danger, I could firebend and earthbend at the same time! But Father told me not to leave the ship. Maybe I could bring a rock to me…I'm making a big risk here, it's possible Zuko might see this. Oh well!_

Looking around, Yoshiro quietly stepped off the ship, and headed for the shore.

"Now to try to get a rock…" Yoshiro looked around to find some medium sized rocks.

"Aha!" Yoshiro guided the rock to her and stepped into the boat again. She put it in her room. Unfortunately, she forgot to close the door.

She tried to break it into pieces, but only one piece broke off.

"I need to find a bigger space for this," Yoshiro stepped out of her room and saw Zuko.

"A bigger space for what?" He asked Yoshiro.

"Uhh…my firebending?" Yoshiro walked away from Zuko.

"With a rock?" Zuko asked. Yoshiro gulped.

_He's on to my secret_, Yoshiro gasped in her mind.

"Uh…yeah! The rock is used as a…dummy! Yeah, a dummy! Unless you want to be the dummy?" Yoshiro thought she would have laughed, but she wanted to look serious.

"Take your stupid rock somewhere else, and no, I don't want to be the dummy," Zuko stormed off to his quarters.

_Zuko is so gullible! Even I wouldn't fall for that!_ Yoshiro thought happily.

* * *

She found a desolate room, big enough to practice earthbending. 

She closed the door, and placed the rock in the middle of the room. Yoshiro started to practice. She found it easier to practice, compared to firebending.

_Earthbending is so easy compared to firebending. In earthbending, you just put your feelings, and firebending, you have to use your body, mind and soul. Not that it's bad. It's just harder to concentrate._

Yoshiro tried cracking it into ten pieces, but it broke into two.

"At least it broke," Yoshiro complimented on her hard work.

Soon it was near sunset, and Yoshiro put the rock back where it was.

"Where have you been?" Zuko blocked the way to her quarter.

"….Walking," Yoshiro thought of a lie.

"With a rock?"

"So? Is that a problem?" Yoshiro said.

"Yes."

"One minute you're all 'I don't care' and now you care if I go walking with a rock?" Yoshiro pushed him away from her door, and locked her door tight.

"I sounded smart," Yoshiro said to herself.

"Something's up with her. I'm going to find out," Zuko said to himself as he headed towards his room.

* * *

S.E.: Ooooh Zuko's suspscious

Chi: You said suspicious wrong, you idiot

Natasha: S.E., you did say it wrong!

S.E.: Oooooh! I want a cheeseburger!

Chi and Natasha: _sweatdrop_


	9. Thoughts and Lies

Chapter Eight: Thoughts and Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do own General Xokku and Yoshiro

* * *

"So, were you good, Yoshiro?" Xokku asked his daughter. He and Commander Zhao came back from Trinikia right after Yoshiro went 'walking' with the rock.

"Yeah. It was boring, though," Yoshiro lied. It wasn't that bad.

"Time to eat," Xokku went down the stairs and got out some food. Yoshiro followed.

"What is it this time?" Yoshiro looked at her father.

"Salmon, potatoes and fruit."

"Yum!" Yoshiro was pleased. She hadn't had salmon is a while.

When Zhao and Xokku weren't looking, Yoshiro said,

"You know you want some salmon, Zuko. It's nice and delicious!" Yoshiro offered her piece of salmon.

"I ate your orange. I'm not hungry," Zuko said.

"You ate what?" Zhao turned around.

"Uhh…he ate nothing sir. Uhh…hmm…did you eat anything?" Yoshiro gave him a play-along-with-the-lie look.

"No."

"See sir, he had nothing to eat!" Yoshiro lied.

Zhao gave her a death glare until Xokku gave him a death glare. So now everybody was giving each other death glares.

* * *

Zuko was thinking about what just happened to him.

_What's wrong with me? First I eat that orange, then I care if she goes walking with a rock, and now I played along in her stupid lie! Next thing I know, I'm going to be crazy! I don't care for some girl ! I need to find a way to escape so I can get the Avatar and regain my honor back…before those two idiots get him! And why does that girl, Yoshiro, keep on acting like she cares about me? She's the one that got me captured!_

"Uh, Zuko?" Yoshiro knocked at the door.

"What?" Zuko almost barked at her.

"I'm…uh…sorry about tonight, Zuko." Yoshiro spoke rather rapidly.

"Why would you-," Yoshiro left before he finished his sentence.

_Girls, they're weird_, Zuko thought to himself as he started to meditate.

* * *

_What's the point of apologizing? He's still going to be angry, no matter how much I say sorry. I think the only way for him to be 'happy', well, no. Not happy. I've never seen him happy. That would be creepy. No. I want him to be off MY ship, along with Commander Zhao. I have a bad feeling about that man…_

Yoshiro was lying on her bed, thinking. It was late at night, and she wanted rest. She levitated a piece of the rock in her room and swirled it around.

"I wonder what would happen if someone found out," Yoshiro said to herself.

_No one is. It's just a secret between you and your father_.

"I'm thirsty," Yoshiro wanted a drink of water before going to bed.

She tiptoed down to the lower deck and heard talking.

"You're going to have to tell Yoshiro!"

She recognized that voice. Commander Zhao's.

"No! It's for the best!" Xokku's voice.

"Do you want me to tell her?"

"No. It'll be worse."

"Either you tell her, or I tell her, you'll be executed by the Fire Lord!"

Yoshiro felt her spine tingle. What had her father ever do that was bad?

_What was supposed to be told to me?_ Yoshiro thought.

"If you tell her, you won't be executed."

"It could hurt her!"

"You knew this was going to happen, General Xokku. You made the choice that could change your life!"

"Yoshiro was a blessing to me!"

"A blessing that should have been killed!"

Yoshiro stifled her gasp.

_Killed? Me? He must be lying. How could I have been supposed to be dead? I'm not dead._

Yoshiro ran up the stairs. She was in distraught. She didn't realize that her foot steps were heard.

"Yoshiro!" Xokku yelled for his daughter.

"She heard enough, Xokku. Now she's going to be against you," Zhao smirked.

* * *

"He was supposed to kill me? How did Zhao know this? That scheming, idiotic man! He must have overheard the conversation Father and I had. It's the only way possible!" Yoshiro paced back and forth in her room.

"Yoshiro?" Xokku knocked on the door.

"What? Are you trying to kill me? Leave me alone!" Yoshiro screeched at her father.

"Yoshiro please! I don't want to kill you! Let me explain!"

"I heard enough!" Yoshiro yelled.

"Yoshiro!" Xokku said.

"Leave me alone!" Yoshiro yelled.

* * *

It was futile. Xokku knew Yoshiro was furious at him. He couldn't tell his daughter anything. He needed someone else to tell her. Not Commander Zhao. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Ask a sixteen year old banished prince to help him.

_I have to start thinking about consequences more often. That, and never ask a sixteen year old's help again._

_

* * *

_

S.E.: Ooooooooh...I made up my mind. THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE STORY! I am horrible at romance stories!

Chi: Aint that the truth

S.E.: No one asked you!

Natasha: S.E., give it a try. You might like it

S.E.: NO! I am the author, I make the rules!

Chi: Riiiight


	10. A Little Help From Somebody I Hate

Chapter Nine: A Little Help from Somebody I Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do own Yoshiro and General Xokku.

* * *

Oh, and did you notice the title of the chapter? I got it from the Beatles song 'A Little Help From My Friends'! Except I made it into my own! Yes! I do like the Beatles. Better than that crap people call music (referring to some rap, mostly) Okay, now on with Chapter Nine!

* * *

"Prince Zuko? Are you in there?" Xokku couldn't believe he was about to do this. 

"What? Are we already there? Is it you, Zhao?" Zuko growled.

"No."

"Then don't bother me!"

"It's General Xokku. I need…for you to do something for me," Xokku rolled his eyes.

Zuko opened his door.

"What?"

"I need your help for something," Xokku said.

"…What do I get in return?" Zuko said, raising an eyebrow.

_Shoot! I hadn't thought that out!_

"…I'll let you go," Xokku immediately thought of a reward.

"You're lying."

"No. Do this favor for me, and I'll let you go. I won't tell anyone where you went," Xokku bargained.

_Why should I trust this man? One minute he thinks he's better than me, and now he's asking me for a favor. Hm. Maybe he finally realized what I can do..._

"What's your favor?" Zuko let General Xokku in his room.

"I need you to tell something to my daughter," Xokku knew Zuko would probably refuse.

"What! Can't you do it?" Zuko was about to kick him out when Xokku said,

"She won't listen to me. And I don't want Zhao to tell her," Xokku said.

"…What do you want me to tell to your daughter?" Zuko said.

Xokku sighed.

"Listen up if you want to understand," Xokku started to tell Zuko everything about Yoshiro.

* * *

_It's been too quiet, maybe someone is planning to kill me_, Yoshiro thought. No one had bothered her, no one called her for dinner, nothing. 

_They are probably conspiring against me. Wait a minute! I'm going mad! Certainly my own father couldn't kill me, wait! Is General Xokku my real father? I think he's keeping something from me…_

Yoshiro lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Maybe I am going crazy," Yoshiro told herself.

* * *

"What! How is that possible!" Zuko was alarmed at what Xokku told him. 

"Her mother was an earthbender, her father was a firebender, as you know. Yoshiro's real father, Kaiko, was once in the Fire Nation army. But he wanted to quit after he found his future wife, Renaywa. But the Fire Lord- your father- wouldn't allow it. So he ran from the army, got married and had a baby girl. When Fire Lord Ozai found out, he sent me and my division of the army to get the baby girl, and kill it. I was supposed to bring back Kaiko to the Fire Lord. Instead, I ended up killing her parents, and I…couldn't kill Yoshiro. I couldn't kill her. The moment I looked into her blue eyes, I just couldn't kill her. Even if it meant hiding secrets from her," Xokku looked away.

Zuko couldn't think. He felt, well, he felt like he did the day that his father banished him. It hurt. But he snapped out of it.

"When I did tell her, I only told her she's an earthbender and a firebender. I didn't want her to know about her parents."

_That explains her weirdness, and why she had that rock.._ Zuko thought to himself.

"Zhao found out, and threatened me, unless I give all of the credit of the capture of you to Zhao," Xokku said.

_That idiot! _Zuko thought. Not that he liked General Xokku, he just hated Commander Zhao more.

"So, now you need MY help," Zuko said.

"Don't rub it in. You'll sound worse than your father," Xokku mumbled.

"What did you say about my father?" Zuko angrily said.

"Nothing, Zuko. Nothing," Xokku said.

"So…what am I supposed to tell your supposed daughter?" Zuko said.

"EXACTLY WHAT I SAID, YOU IDIOT!" Xokku hated asking people for help, let alone Prince Zuko. But he needed his daughter to know the truth before Zhao did.

"Okay, okay," Zuko winced, which was something he did not do.

"Tell her that, and I'll let you go."

"What about Zhao?"

"He's on the island, remember? We stopped again."

"I'll tell your daughter, and don't go back on your word!" Zuko said, flaring.

"I promise," Xokku said.

* * *

S.E.: I forgot to tell you that they stopped at another island...DON'T KILL MEEEE! 

Chi (with an angry mob of monkeys) : Attack!

Natasha: Chi! No!

S.E.: I'm dead meat (runs like crazy)


	11. Distractions and Arguments

Chapter Ten: Distractions and Arguments 

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did, well, that would be awesome. But I don't. I do own Yoshiro and General Xokku

* * *

Zuko looked around the ship, looking for Yoshiro. 

_After I do this, I'll be free from this stupid ship, and I'll be able to capture the Avatar once again..._

He turned to his left to hear noises.

"Yoshiro? Are you in there?" Zuko knocked hardly on the door.

He heard Yoshiro mumbling,

"Great, now Zuko wants to…" Yoshiro opened the door.

"What do YOU want?" Yoshiro said, grumpily.

_What happened to the freaky, happy person? _Zuko thought.

"Your father sent me to tell you something," Zuko said.

Yoshiro rolled her eyes.

_Can't Zuko tell I'm in a bad mood? What does my father want that is so important, he HAD to send Zuko to tell me!_

"What does he want?" She asked, still standing by the door.

"The truth. About you," Zuko said.

"Come in," Yoshiro acted calm, which was strange for her.

Yoshiro sat on her bed while Zuko just sat on a chair.

"So…what does my father want to tell me?" Yoshiro said, her legs dangling from her bed.

"Can you stop that? It's distracting me!" Zuko demanded.

"What?" Yoshiro said.

"You're dangling your legs off your bed! It's making me forget what I was about to say!" Zuko rubbed his temples.

"Then why'd you notice?" Yoshiro gave him a told-you- look.

"Nevermind that."

Silence.

"What was it?" Yoshiro asked.

Zuko took in a deep breath.

"You know you're an earthbender and firebender, right?" Zuko started off.

"Whoa, wait a minute. How do you know this!" Yoshiro said, startled.

"Your father told me."

"Oh."

"You're not going to freak out? Go crazy? Make up a lie?" Zuko seemed dumbfounded.

"No. Don't need to."

_This girl is weird._

"Well, you know where you got them from?"

"No. Not really."

"Your parents. Your real parents."

Yoshiro seemed astounded. She had been told that she was adopted.

"Your real mother was an earthbender-," Zuko was cut off by Yoshiro.

"He lied to me!" Yoshiro felt flames heat up in the inside of her hands.

"CAN YOU AT LEAST LET ME FINISH!" Zuko yelled at Yoshiro.

She winced. For a minute, there was an awkward silence.

"You shouldn't yell at a girl, Zuko," Yoshiro said.

"You-I-agh…" Zuko couldn't take it anymore.

"Sorry," Yoshiro stuck out her lower lip.

"……..can I continue before I go crazy?" Zuko said, angrily.

"Be my guest. Wait…you already are," Yoshiro said, sheepishly.

Zuko sighed.

_This is going to take forever…

* * *

_

"So my real father is in the Fire Nation army?" Yoshiro asked.

So far Zuko only explained up to the point where Kaiko, her real father and Renaywa, her real mother, were married and had her. He hadn't got that far. Due to Yoshiro's frequent interuptions.

"WAS!"

"Was? Did he die?" Yoshiro asked him, calmly.

"…General Xokku…he killed your parents…because my father-," Zuko was, again, interrupted by Yoshiro.

"Your father IS Fire Lord Ozai?"

Zuko slapped himself on the head.

"You finally realized that?"

Yoshiro nodded.

"You know, I don't get this. Why are you searching for the Avatar?" Yoshiro asked Zuko.

Zuko glared.

"What?"

"Can we just continue?"

"Yes."

"General Xokku killed your parents because my father wanted your real father back in the Fire Nation Army, which I don't get why, because why did he leave-," Zuko stopped. Yoshiro was giving him something he thought she would never do. A death glare.

"Never talk about my real father-no-ANYONE EVER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Yoshiro screamed. Had it been louder, Zuko would have been blown away.

Zuko was stunned.

"I don't know what your problem is, Zuko! You are always had a bad mood, and whenever I am nice to you, you still act like a jerk! It's annoying the heck out of me!" Yoshiro looked like she was going to kill someone.

_Deep breath. Deep breath. What just happened there? Did I really yell? Oh god. I think I freaked Zuko out. Now he won't tell me of my real parents_.

There was an awkward silence.

"…I'm sorry…I should have gotten mad…continue, please," Yoshiro sighed.

Silence.

"I freaked you out, didn't I?" Yoshiro said, sadly.

"Yes. You did," Zuko regained his form.

"Please continue," Yoshiro said.

"Your real father was in the Fire Nation army, and when he wanted to quit so he could marry your real mother, my father refused. So he ran away from the army…"

"That's so romantic. They eloped!" Yoshiro said to herself.

"Uh, whatever."

"Heh, sorry about that," Yoshiro said.

* * *

S.E.: I have a question. Should I make it a romance story? I don't know...I'm kinda bad when it comes to that stuff

Chi: You should see her fanfic diary...oh god, is she right or what?

S.E.: YOU'VE BEEN READING MY NOTEBOOKS ABOUT FANFIC!

Natasha: Chi, you're nosy

S.E.: (grabs a mace) You are SO going to regret that!

Chi: EEK!

Natasha: This is going to get violent...BYE!


	12. Betrayal

Chapter Eleven: Betrayal

Disclaimer: You know it. I don't own Avatar. I do own General Xokku, Yoshiro and Kyushu Island! MINE!

* * *

I'm having major writers block :( I promise the next chapter will be longer!

* * *

"General Xokku was ordered by MY father-," Zuko was interrupted. 

"Can you stop rubbing it in?" Yoshiro said.

Silence.

"General Xokku was ordered by my father that he and his division of the army to get you and…kill you. And bring back Kaiko. Unfortunately, your idiotic father-,"

Yoshiro gave Zuko a death glare.

"Unfortunately, your father was burned, along with the house that you and your parents lived in. So your mother thought she could get away from the Fire Nation, which no one EVER has-,"

"AHEM!" Yoshiro said.

"Your mother thought she could get away, so she brought you into the forest. Then General Xokku told her to give him the baby. She refused. He burned her to death. Then he WAS going to kill you, but he didn't. And the end," Zuko said.

Yoshiro was quiet.

"Well, that's the truth."

"I…can't believe he…he…killed my real parents…" Yoshiro felt her tears slide her face.

_I better leave her alone. Last thing I want is for her to bite me_.

Zuko left her, as Yoshiro silently cried.

* * *

He slid out the door. 

"So Zuko, how was your talk with your girlfriend?" Commander Zhao was near the door.

"Yoshiro is NOT my girlfriend! I don't even like her! And what are YOU doing here?" Zuko growled.

_Zhao! That idiot! How long has he been standing there? I don't even like Yoshiro!_

"I just came back from gathering more supplies," Zhao said, plainly.

"You're up to something Zhao, and I don't like it," Zuko said, suspiciously.

"I was just passing by, not doing anything," Zhao walked on, Zuko staring at him.

Zuko walked back to his room.

* * *

"_You know. I don't get this. Why are you searching for the Avatar?"_

"_Your father IS the Fire Lord Ozai?"_

_I thought my life was difficult, because I was banished from my own home. At least I have a father, unlike her. Why **did** her father leave the Fire Nation Army? That was stupid, just to leave for some girl. And now they're both dead._

"Well, now that I told his daughter the truth, he should let me go now," Zuko headed for Xokku's quarter.

"General Xokku!" Zuko knocked on the door.

"Did you tell her?" Xokku was sitting at his desk.

"Yes. Now about your part of the bargain," Zuko was leaning against the wall.

"Okay. I'll let you go."

"First you keep the baby girl, and now you promise this bratty teenagerfreedom? Are you asking for execution?" Zhao appeared.

"Zhao!" Xokku was shocked.

"I knew you were up to something!" Zuko said.

"I thought you stopped for supplies," Xokku said.

"You really thought I stopped for supplies? I stopped at Kyushu."

"Kyushu? But that's where…"Zuko thought of the place.

"The Fire Nation Military Base. Fire Lord Ozai just _happened_ to be there," Zhao smirked.

"You aren't going to…" Xokku feared the worst.

"I'm sending you to be executed of high treason," Zhao said.

"What are you going to do with my daughter? You better not harm her!" Xokku yelled.

"Oh, Yoshiro? I haven't really thought about that…"

"If you harm her, I swear-," Xokku threatened.

"I wouldn't worry about her, General Xokku. I would worry about what happens when Fire Lord Ozai executes you!" Zhao said.

Zuko tried sliding out of the room, but Zhao caught him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Zhao asked.

* * *

S.E.: Yeah, yeah. Short chapter. I have writers block :( 

Chi: ...you have a block?

Natasha: Chi, you fathead. Of course she doesn't

Chi: Huh?


	13. You Can't Kill Him!

Chapter Twelve: You Can't Kill Him!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do own Yoshiro and General Xokku.

* * *

"You aren't going anywhere, Prince Zuko," Zhao blocked the entrance.

_Drat!_ Zuko thought.

* * *

"General Xokku? Father?" Yoshiro wondered on the ship.

_I need to talk to him!_

Yoshiro walked to his quarters.

"FATHER!" Yoshiro yelled inside the room, yelling with her eyes closed.

"Yoshiro!"

Yoshiro opened her eyes.

"Zhao? Zuko? Xokku? Why is everybody having a meeting? How come no one EVER invites me to these?" Yoshiro stomped.

"Yoshiro, this isn't a meeting!" Xokku said.

"It isn't? Then how come everyone's in here?" Yoshiro asked.

"We're at Kyushu!" Zuko said.

"Who's Kyushu?" Yoshiro said.

"It's an island, you audacious girl. Your father is…going to be executed," Zhao said.

_WHAT! I can't allow this idiot to kill my father! Even if he's not my father, and killed my real parents, but still! And what does audacious mean? _

"You can't kill him!" Yoshiro felt a flame burn in her fist.

"I'm not going to kill him. Fire Lord Ozai is," Zhao smirked.

"As if. He's all the way back at…uhh…" Yoshiro thought of the place.

"He's here, on Kyushu," Zuko said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh."

Silence.

"Well, as much as I love wasting time, the sooner General Xokku is executed, and then sooner this brat is put away, the sooner I go capture the Avatar!" Zhao exclaimed.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Yoshiro shouted.

"…You'll be presented to the Fire Lord, and he'll choose your fate. Or you'll watch your father's execution," Zhao said, solemnly.

"I'm not letting you kill my father! And I'm am NOT watching his execution, since I'm not going to let you! I don't care what he did, but he raised me! I won't…I won't allow it!" Yoshiro screamed.

"Insolent girl, do you not understand? You weren't supposed to have been living, let alone being born!" Zhao yelled.

Yoshiro stood there, her face stained from tears. She clenched her fists.

"I hope you die!" Yoshiro screeched.

_That girl can yell! Maybe if she keeps Zhao busy enough, I could make a run for it,_ Zuko thought.

Zhao ignored Yoshiro and handcuffed ((1)) Xokku.

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I said, no!" Yoshiro yelled. She shot out fire from her hands and made it hit Zhao's hand.

_Uh oh. Bad move. I meant to hit the handcuffs…Run!_

Yoshiro froze. She mentally kept telling herself to run, but she couldn't.

"I'll act as if that didn't happen," Zhao said, maliciously, while taking Yoshiro's father outside.

"No!" Yoshiro yelled, then faced Zuko.

"You're going to help me, whether you like it or not!" She grabbed his arm, but he yanked it back.

"Why should I?" Zuko said, coldly.

"Do you really think my 'father' deserves to be killed? Even you can't be that cold and heartless!" She stared at him, angrily.

"He defied my father's orders."

Yoshiro came up to him, and practically crushed his foot.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Zuko was hopping on one foot. It hurt that bad.

_That girl has feet of rhinos! Yeowch!Not my fault if her father defied my father's orders! Ouch, ouch, ouch!_

"Well, I'm going," Yoshiro ran out the door, following after her father.

* * *

**((1)) - I wasn't sure if they were invented. They look like those handcuffs Iroh had in 'Winter Solstice' episodes.**

**

* * *

**

S.E.: Bonzai! I have writers block no more!

Chi: Yay. Not.

Natasha: How rude.

Chi: Nuhhh uhhhh

S.E.: (sigh) You guys are lucky. You don't have to LIVE with them!


	14. A Loss of Another Father

Chapter Thirteen: A Loss of Another Father

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do own General Xokku, Yoshiro and the executioner.

* * *

**Note: Bring tissues. Or a big napkin**

* * *

Yoshiro, while running after where Zhao and her father where heading to, she tore her outer clothes, and just had her orange top with the Fire Nation symbol on it, her red skirt and black pants.

"I have to stop my father's death!" Yoshiro said to herself, feeling tears trickling down her face. She wiped them off quickly and continued to run.

She then stopped where she was. A huge, no, enormous red temple appeared, with fire surrounding the top of the temple. Chiliads of soldiers were either guarding the entrance, or they were training.

_Whoa. How am I going to get past them? If they see me…well…I don't want to think about it._

Yoshiro noticed her father, near the entrance.

_I have to cause a distraction…_

Yoshiro was now no more than sixteen feet away from her father and Zhao. She noticed a big rock near them.

She lifted up her hand, trying to control the rock.

"Aaagh!" Yoshiro felt all her muscle go into the rock and tried to throw it over the wall.

_Stupid rock!_

Yoshiro gave another try, and used both of her hands to levitate the rock over the wall.

_BOOM!_

Yoshiro looked. It worked. She smiled to herself and when they were busy, she slipped in.

"Father!" Yoshiro whispered as loud as she could.

The sad faced man turned to Yoshiro's direction.

"Yoshiro? Yoshiro!" Xokku smiled, but not too long.

"What are they going to do to you?" Yoshiro asked.

"I don't know. Zhao just left for Fire Lord Ozai. You need to leave. Who knows what'll happen to you…" Xokku said, forlornly.

"I don't want to leave without you. I don't want you executed!" Yoshiro felt more tears.

"I can't leave. My hands are cuffed, and if we left, we'd be in more trouble than we are now!" Xokku said.

Yoshiro clenched her fists.

"I'm going to see Fire Lord Ozai, and force him to leave my father alone!" Yoshiro said, bravely.

"You're probably going to die if you do that," Zuko appeared from the bushes.

"I knew it! I knew you would come!" Yoshiro said with an I-knew-it look.

"Zuko, what are you doing here? You were banished, remember?" Xokku said.

Yoshiro gasped. No one told her Zuko had been banished.

"How come no one EVER tells me these things?" Yoshiro yelled.

"No time to explain. Look, I have a plan-," Zuko was cut off by Yoshiro.

"That's a first, Zuko," Yoshiro said, laughing.

Zuko glared at her. She stopped.

"Look, if it isn't the bratty teenager and his girlfriend," Zhao looked at the two.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"She isn't my girlfriend!"

"He's too ugly, anyway," Yoshiro took two steps away from him. Zuko gave her a death glare.

"Well, you are," Yoshiro shrugged.

"You and that spoiled, bratty teenager are going to be presented infront of Fire Lord Ozai, while your father will be hung by the gallows. By Fire Lord Ozai's _orders_," Zhao said.

"Can I at least have a few last words…to Yoshiro?" Xokku sighed deeply.

Zhao was silent until he replied,

"You have a minute."

Yoshiro ran to hug her father and said,

"I'm sorry."

Xokku smiled weakly and replied,

"You are a very gifted girl, Yoshiro. I'm not regretting that I raised you. Even if I killed your real parents."

"Father…" Yoshiro smiled. She stared at him, trying to fix his face into her memory.

"Time's up. Time for your execution, General Xokku," Zhao led him to the gallows, where a bunch of Fire Nation soldiers were cheering.

Yoshiro bit her lower lip. She had her pensive face on, and could feel her tears slide down her face.

"General Xokku. A traitor. He was given orders to kill a baby and bring back one of our own. He refused. And now he shall die because of it!" Zhao yelled to the crowd.

Yoshiro could hear mumbling in the crowd, about where the baby was and how they were excited to hang a traitor.

"Executioner, come!" Zhao ordered.

The executioner hung the rope around Xokku's neck.

Yoshiro was in fright. She felt like burning something, and crashing a rock on Zhao's head. But all she could do was stand there and watch her father die.

"Hang him."

The executioner pulled the rope, and Xokku choked out his last word,

"Yoshi…r…ro."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yoshiro screamed. She felt fury running in her veins. Everybody turned to Yoshiro and Zuko.

She carved a piece of the ground, and smashed a nearby watch tower.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Zuko hissed.

Yoshiro just gave him a glare.

* * *

S.E.: WAAAAAAH! (cries)

Chi: (cry) (cry)

Natasha: That's a first...Chi is crying...(sniffles) (cry)


	15. Fire Lord Ozai

Chapter Fourteen: Fire Lord Ozai

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do own Yoshiro and even though he's dead, I do own General Xokku. NO STEALING!

* * *

"There's the daughter of General Xokku!" Zhao said. 

"Great. I have my own mob," Yoshiro said.

"You shouldn't have done that," Zuko said.

"I was mad. You would have done it too, if you could earthbend," Yoshiro said, quietly.

Zhao came over to the two and ordered two Fire Nation soldiers to cuff them.

"Ouch! That's my hand! I'm still using that!" Yoshiro yelled.

"I don't think they care," Zuko whispered.

"You two are coming with me," Zhao said.

"I despise you," Yoshiro spat on Zhao's feet.

Zhao ignored what Yoshiro did, but she knew he was thinking about killing her.

"You two are going to the Fire Lord," Zhao said.

They walked to the Kyushu Fire Temple, which was, in fact, the tallest building there.

"He couldn't have built a smaller temple? I am NOT walking up stairs!" Yoshiro blurted out. It caught the attention of Zuko.

"You better not say anything rude to the Fire Lord. Or that'll be the last thing you do," Zuko said.

"How would YOU know?" Yoshiro said.

Zuko said nothing.

"Why were you banished?" Yoshiro said, randomly.

"….."

Zuko said nothing, again.

"You…don't like to talk about it, do you?" Yoshiro said, in a sad voice.

_What's his problem? Being banished isn't that bad. Well, now that I think about it, yes it is. And his scar…could he have been in a…no! An Agni Kai? His age? I don't think so!_

Yoshiro thought to herself. It was the only thing to think about that didn't have to do with her father. It kept her walking the millions of stairs. She could have collapsed.

"Are we there yet? I can't take it anymore! I hate stairs!" Yoshiro yelled.

"We aren't there yet," Zhao said.

_I'm going to die!_

The only thing lighting the dark temple were the torches, and even the torches didn't help.

Yoshiro was trying to burn her cuffs. It got extremely hot, but it didn't work.

"Those are fire resistant handcuffs. You can burn them all you like, but they won't melt," Zhao said, proudly.

"Too bad they aren't on you," Zuko said to himself.

Yoshiro laughed.

"We're here," Zhao opened a huge door.

"About time…" Yoshiro looked into the room. Flames were decorated everywhere on the walls, and there was Fire Lord Ozai, surrounded by flames.

"Fire Lord Ozai, I brought you your son and the dual bender."

The flames went down about a foot, and there was a faint outline of the Fire Lord.

_He's scary! Please, I don't want to die!_

Yoshiro thought. She felt sweat slide down her face. She wanted to wipe it off, but seeing as her hands were cuffed, she couldn't.

"You are dismissed," The Fire Lord dismissed Zhao and turned his attention to Yoshiro.

"You are the daughter of General Xokku, are you not?" Fire Lord Ozai came up to Yoshiro.

"Yes, sir."

He walked back and then asked,

"You do realize, you're supposed to be _dead_?" The Fire Lord emphasized the word 'dead'.

Yoshiro nodded and said,

"Yes, sir."

Yoshiro bit her lower lip and tried to look brave, but she knew she was trembling. She looked to her left, and she saw Zuko, his cuffed hands trembling a bit.

_That's sad. He's afraid of his own father, even if he doesn't admit it. I would be too, if I had been banished_.

* * *

S.E.: I wonder what Fire Lord Ozai looks like

Chi: Why?

S.E.: So I can...uhhh...I dunno. Cuz I'm curious

Natasha: Curiosity killed S.E.

Chi: Don't you mean the cat?

Natasha: That's animal violence! Saying that curiousity kills the cat, as if! I'm calling the government

S.E.: Good luck trying (sweat drop)


	16. Banishment

Chapter Fifteen: Banishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.I do own Yoshiro! And anyone else that's not in the Avatar show!

* * *

"What are you going to do with me, sir?" Yoshiro asked, fearing the worst. 

"I could have you executed on the spot right now. Then you would be dead, and never have to bother me again."

"I never did anything to you! You can't kill me!" Yoshiro yelled.

"Yoshiro!" Zuko said.

"I did not ask for you, Prince Zuko, to talk!" Fire Lord Ozai said. Zuko shut his mouth.

"You can't kill...me," Yoshiro hung her head.

"I wasn't going to kill you. I'm going to do something else with you," Fire Lord Ozai said.

"What could be worse than being executed?" Yoshiro asked.

"I'm going…_to banish you_!" Fire Lord Ozai decreed.

"There's that. But banish me? I didn't do anything wrong!" Yoshiro pleaded.

"You were supposed to be dead."

Yoshiro was sick and tired of people saying that she was supposed to be dead. It was annoying.

"I AM NOT DEAD!" Yoshiro yelled so loud with intensity, it made the flames flicker.

"If you yell one more time, impertinent girl, you will be executed!" The Fire Lord said, with a furious tone of voice.

"I don't want to be banished!" Yoshiro whined.

"Then I'll execute you."

Yoshiro had a choice. Be banished, or executed. Not many good choices.

"I don't want to be executed!"

"Banishment it shall be."

_I knew I should have never gone on the ship with Father. If I didn't, none of this would be happening. But then I wouldn't know I could earthbend…

* * *

_

"WHAT! My banishment decree said nothing about this!" Yoshiro shrieked. She was near the Kyushu shipyard, an hour after her official banishment.

"Your decree said, '_The only way to return back to the Fire Nation is if the affiliation of capturing the Avatar goes successfully'_." An older man said to her.

"Can you say that in a way that I can understand it?" Yoshiro asked, her head hurting.

"If you capture the Avatar, you'll be readmitted back into the Fire Nation."

"What if I don't want to?" Yoshiro asked, not wanting to.

"You'll be executed."

_What is it with execution? I probably can't even go to a shop that says 'If you don't buy anything, you'll be executed'. I guess it must be the thing now._

"So, who are you?" Yoshiro asked.

* * *

S.E.: Does Yoshiro want to capture the Avatar?

Chi: No. Look at her. Think about it.

Natasha: You can't look at her. That's impossible. She's just a made up character.

S.E.: How rude, Natasha! Which is awkward, because usually Chi is the rude one...


	17. Cold, Sad and Angry

Chapter Sixteen: Cold, Sad and Angry

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do own Yoshiro! MINE!

* * *

"I'm Iroh. You've been assigned with me."

"Just as long as I'm away from Prince Zuko, I'm fine." Yoshiro said.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"I'm Fire Lord Ozai's brother."

Yoshiro thought for a minute. If Iroh was- oh no!

"Aaagh! He's with us! Are they trying to kill me?" Yoshiro shouted.

"It's better than being dead."

"Not really," Yoshiro shuddered at the thought of Zuko on the same ship as her. Again.

* * *

"She's with us? Why?" Zuko stomped around in his quarter.

"She's banished. Like you, Zuko," Iroh said.

"I could barely survive with her when I was on her ship. I think they are trying to kill me by putting her on MY ship!" Zuko said.

"Don't be so rough on her. She has practically lost everything," Iroh said.

"Why shouldn't I? She's the one that got me into this mess in the first place!" Zuko slammed his fist onto the table.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to-," Iroh tried to calm Zuko down, but he was as mad as a rampaging bull.

"I didn't mean to."

Yoshiro stepped in, her face showing no signs of happiness. She was frowning, and her eyes were blank.

"She heard? How long were you outside my door?" Zuko asked.

"Long enough."

Yoshiro swiftly left, and went back to her quarters.

_I didn't know what I was doing. I was just following my father's and Zhao's orders. I was fifteen then. Wait! I'm still fifteen? Darn! My sixteenth birthday is in two weeks. Yay. Not like I'm going to get anything…_

Yoshiro was just thinking about that day. It was bothering her. A lot.

Then, something else popped up in her mind. Ieko.

* * *

_Flashbacknine years ago:_

_Yoshiro was now six, and she was walking into the woods. Her father told her not to, but she didn't care._

_She followed a small frog through the forest, and happily splashing through the pond._

"_This isn't so bad," Yoshiro smiled._

"_That's my pond!" A boy her age came in._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Ieko. I live in these woods! Mine!" The brown haired boy replied._

"_You have no parents? No mommy or daddy?" Yoshiro asked._

"_No."_

"_I'm sorry if I played in your pond, Ieko," Yoshiro said, apologizing._

"_It's okay. I see you're nice. What's your name?" Ieko asked her._

"_Yoshiro."_

"_Nice to meet you, Yoshiro!" Ieko happily said.

* * *

_

Yoshiro hadn't thought about Ieko in a while. He was very active and fun, and the two would often explore the forest at night when her father was asleep. But since she left, Yoshiro wondered if Ieko would even recognize her.

"Are you okay, Yoshiro?" Iroh stepped in.

"I miss my father," Yoshiro said, lying down on the bed.

"I understand."

"You wouldn't understand. No one does. I lost my real parents and my father. The place I was born is gone, and I'm banished from my own home," Yoshiro said, solemnly. She felt as if all the joys, happiness and life had been sucked out of here, and just leaving her cold, sad and angry.

"Uncle! Where are you!" Zuko's voice was heard.

"I better go. Goodnight, Yoshiro," Iroh said, then closed the door.

_Is Iroh really the Fire Lord's brother? He's nothing like him. That's creepy…_

Yoshiro felt sleep overcome her as she sunk into a dream.

* * *

S.E.: And you're wondering why Ieko popped up? No, I didn't forget him. You'll see why he's involved...

Chi: How?

Natasha: Why?

S.E.: SHUT UP! I'm trying to think!

Chi: That's a first


	18. Vows and Suicidal Thoughts

Chapter Seventeen: Vows and Suicidal Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do own Yoshiro and Ieko.

* * *

"Admiral Zhao, no sign of the Avatar," A boy with brown hair reported to Zhao. 

"He should be around here…" Zhao said.

"But sir-,"

"No buts. Send out twenty men, and order them to scout this island. If anyone gets in the way, give them permission to kill them," he said.

He nodded and rounded up twenty men.

"Scout the island. If anyone interferes, kill them," he ordered.

"That Ieko…he is such a pet," One of the men said.

"Rumor is, he's only Zhao's messenger boy because he's looking for someone," Another man said.

"Who?"

"Some girl, I guess. But that's just a rumor," he said.

Ieko went back into his quarters. It had been months since he joined up Zhao's regiment, and he still couldn't find a sign of her. She was his best friend, almost like a sister to him, considering he never remembered his family. Maybe she was more to him.

"I'll find you Yoshiro. I will," Ieko made a vow and then left.

* * *

"Yoshiro! Wake up! Don't you want to eat?" Iroh knocked on the door to wake her up. Yoshiro weakly opened her eyes. 

_Man, I was having a good dream too. I forgot I was on this ship with Zuko…ugh…_

"Coming!" Yoshiro yelled. She changed into her regular clothes, and walked out. The sea was lit with the early sun rise, and Yoshiro could have stared at it forever if Zuko hadn't come along.

"What do you want?" Yoshiro asked, gazing at the sun.

"If you want to eat, you better eat now before the rest of the crew comes along," Zuko said, coldly.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Yoshiro spoke coldly, even in a colder tone than Zuko had said.

"Suit yourself."

Zuko went off and Yoshiro was still on the front of the ship.

_God, I hate Prince Zuko. Had I known Zhao would have done this earlier, had I known everything earlier, I could have stopped this. I could have stopped my father's execution. But I didn't._

Yoshiro no longer felt like the happy, bubbly person she was. That was a long time ago.

"I hate myself."

Yoshiro left the deck and headed down to the galley.

"Well, look who decided to show up," One of Zuko's crew men said.

"Shut up. I just want an orange."

"We have no oranges."

"What? No oranges? Are they TRYING to kill me! I don't want to get scurvy!" Yoshiro yelled.

"Come to think of it, we have an orange," Iroh came in and gave something to Yoshiro. An orange.

"Thanks."

Yoshiro left the galley and headed back to her room.

* * *

_Maybe I should kill myself. I could end it all. I wouldn't have to deal with the fact my father died, my mother died and the man who raised me died. I wouldn't have to deal with the fact I'm on a ship with someone I absolutely despise, or that I'm helping Zuko capture the Avatar, even though I don't want to. _

Yoshiro thought about that for a long time. She peeled off the skin of the orange and bit into it.

_Yoshiro! Don't kill yourself! You're only fifteen. Your father and mother died for you so you could live. Xokku died because he raised you instead of killing you. Don't give up Yoshiro. You might not be as happy and optimistic you were, but you can't kill yourself._

Yoshiro thought she would go crazy. Onehalf of her wanted her to commit suicide, while the other half of her didn't want her to die. She felt like she was losing it.

"I have got to get off this ship!" Yoshiro exclaimed.

* * *

S.E.: Sorry about the slow update. I've been doing other stuff. I have a life too you know!

Chi: I don't think they care

Natasha: Will Yoshiro kill herself?

S.E.: SHUT UP! She might, she might not.

Natasha: Jeez...


	19. The Scroll and Pai Cho

Chapter Eighteen: The Scroll and Pai Cho

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do own Yoshiro and Ieko.

* * *

"Ieko! Admiral Zhao wants you!" A man ordered Ieko.

He got out from his quarter and asked,

"What is it about?"

"Your terms."

Ieko nodded and followed him to the island, where Admiral Zhao was camping.

"He's in here."

He led Ieko in to Zhao's tent, as he left the two alone.

"Do you know why I called you in here?" Zhao asked.

"No sir," Ieko said.

"Remember when you signed up to be my messenger boy, and in return, I would help you regain something you lost?"

"Someone, sir," Ieko said.

"Well, Ieko, who are you looking for?"

"A...long lost friend of mine, sir."

Zhao paced around the tent.

"Ieko…there's something I want you to do for me," Zhao handed Ieko a scroll.

"What is it, sir? A message?" Ieko asked.

"Yes. I'm sending you and forty other men on a ship set for Prince Zuko. There's a message I need to give to a certain person," Zhao said, smiling evilly when Ieko wasn't looking.

"To whom? Zuko? Iroh?" Ieko asked.

"No. A girl. And her name is Yoshiro."

Ieko gasped. Yoshiro was…on Zuko's ship! Could this mean- no. Ieko shook the thought out of his head.

"You're dismissed," Zhao shooed him out as Ieko headed for one of the ships.

"I'm coming for you, Yoshiro," Ieko said to himself.

* * *

"I'm bored," Yoshiro said.

It had been days, and Yoshiro had no idea how she would get off the ship.

"Well, want to play a game of Pai Cho?" Iroh asked her.

"Sure."

Yoshiro and Iroh set up the game and then Zuko came in.

"Want to play Zuko? Or are you SO busy, you forgot what fun is all about?" Yoshiro teased.

"I have no time for fun and games," Zuko said.

"Sounds like someone needs a nap," Iroh whispered to Yoshiro.

"I heard that!" Zuko yelled.

Yoshiro laughed. It had been days since she had laughed. She might be stuck with the person she hated the most, but she was feeling better.

"You don't have a lotus tile?" Yoshiro asked Iroh.

"I used to, until my nephew threw it out into a waterfall," Iroh sighed.

"What a jerk."

"He's not so bad. He's just...he's been through a lot," Iroh said.

"He's evil I tell you. PURE evil," Yoshiro said.

Yoshiro got up and poured herself some tea.

"Hmm…ginseng. Very good tea," Yoshiro smelled the tea and then sipped it.

"At least someone around here appreciates tea. My nephew never drinks it," Iroh said.

"That fiend!" Yoshiro gasped.

"I know…" Iroh nodded.

Now Yoshiro hated Zuko more than ever.

"Let's continue," Yoshiro sat down and continued Pai Cho with Iroh.

* * *

"Ieko, we are forty miles onto their ship," One of the crew men said.

"Good. Keep it up at that pace and we'll be with them in no time," Ieko said, then continued to look around.

Zhao had given him the entire ship under Ieko's control, so he was in charge. Fifteen and already had an entire ship under his control.

* * *

"I win! Ha!" Yoshiro cheered.

"I let you win," Iroh said.

"Riiight. I won two times!" She stuck out her tongue.

"You two are like children," Zuko said.

"Oh, and you're more mature?" Yoshiro said.

"More than you are," Zuko said.

Yoshiro got up from her seat and got up in his face.

"Your voice still cracks. And you're NOT mature. You're still a teenager. So there!" Yoshiro stepped on his foot. Again.

"Ouch! Ouch!" Zuko was holding his foot in one hand, while hopping on the other. Yoshiro left to go to her room.

"Yoshiro has a point, Prince Zuko," Iroh said.

"That's the third time she stepped on my foot!"

* * *

S.E.: Yoshiro's going to be in another fanfiction!

Chi: Fame and fortune kills people

Natasha: That's disturbing AND rude

S.E.: Ain't that the truth!

Chi: IT KILLS! EEEGH!

S.E. and Natasha: o.o0


	20. All Through The Night

Chapter Nineteen: All Through the Night 

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did, there would be potatoes! Erm, but I do own Ieko and Yoshiro. Mesha is not mine, but is belonged to Baron11. She comes from 'Just A Dream'.

* * *

**I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FROM JULY 8TH TO JULY 16TH!

* * *

**

"I'm going to bed. Good night," Yoshiro told Iroh, "and you better not disturb me."

"Don't worry, Yoshiro, I won't," Iroh said, as he walked away.

Yoshiro dressed into her nightgown and went under the covers.

* * *

_Dream:_

"_No! Don't kill them!" Yoshiro was infront of three people._

"_The Avatar is supposed to be for the Fire Nation. I have no use for the others."_

"_I won't let you!"_

"_This is for the Fire Nation! This is for you, Yoshiro!"_

"_For…me?"_

Yoshiro woke up, sweating and panting.

"What was that…it was just a nightmare…"

Yoshiro tried to go back to sleep, but no use.

_That nightmare…it was so real…it was scary…I know that voice! But I can't think…so tired…I need some sleep..._

Yoshiro tried to shake the nightmare out of her head. Then she tried to sleep...again…

* * *

_Dream/Flashback_

"_Hello! My name is Yoshiro. Who may you be?" This was a younger version of Yoshiro, around eight._

_Her father and she were at the Water Nation, the Fire Nation was stationed there and they needed directions._

"_My name is Mesha," Mesha said, about ten years old._

_Mesha's mother and General Xokku went inside._

"_It looks like my father is going to be talking for a while. Want to show me around? I've never been to a Water Nation tribe before!" Yoshiro asked._

"_Not much really," Mesha sighed._

"_Who're…they?" Yoshiro pointed to a bunch of children._

"_Oh, those two?" Mesha asked._

"_Uh huh."_

"_That's Katara. She's a waterbender. Her older brother, Sokka, isn't a bender," Mesha said._

"_I firebend," Yoshiro said, making little flames dance around her hand._

"_I'm going to learn all four elements! I want to learn firebending, but no one here knows it."_

"_But isn't the Avatar the only one who can do that?" Yoshiro asked, confused._

_Mesha was silent for about two seconds._

"_So? I'm going to kill the Avatar. He left my grandmother at the mercy of firebenders," Mesha said, seriously._

"_I am so sorry to hear that, Mesha. Now I feel worse about being a firebender…" Yoshiro said._

"_Not your fault!" Mesha smiled._

"_Yoshiro! Time to go! I got directions!" Xokku said to Yoshiro._

"_Bye Mesha! I hope I see you again!" Yoshiro waved._

"_Nice meeting you, Yoshiro!" Mesha waved._

_End of flashback/dream

* * *

_

Yoshiro smiled. Mesha was the only other person she knew, besides Ieko, of course. It had bothered her that she wanted to kill the Avatar, but she still liked Mesha as a friend.

"I wonder what she's doing…" Yoshiro said to herself as she tried to go to sleep.

Then Yoshiro heard Zuko.

_Right when I'm about to get some sleep, HE just had to yell!_

"Look! I see something!" Zuko pointed out in the sky.

"What do you know? It's the Avatar!" Iroh said.

"Get the firebombs ready!"

"Uh oh. You're going to be in trouble Zuko," Iroh said.

"What?"

"One, you're going to wake Yoshiro up. And two, there's a ship after us."

* * *

"Oh no! We've been spotted!" Sokka alarmed.

"If you stop shouting-," Katara was cut off by Aang.

"Look! I see someone!" Aang pointed.

"I see firebombs! Let's just go!" Sokka said.

"No!" Aang said.

He was pointing to Yoshiro, who was in her night gown yelling at Zuko, who was wincing.

"Looks like an old person. Ha! He's getting yelled at!" Sokka almost doubled over with laughter at the sight of Zuko getting yelled at.

"Not an old person, you dope! It's a girl!" Katara whacked her brother's head.

She was right.

* * *

"Don't you even care about MY sleep? No way am I shooting a firebomb at those poor people!" Yoshiro was ranting on.

"No," Zuko said.

Yoshiro stomped back into her room and slipped on her normal clothes, then her outer dress.

"I can't believe I have to help stupid Zuko capturing the Avatar. I don't want to!" Yoshiro sighed.

Yoshiro went back outside and saw something in the night sky.

"It can't be….is it? Oh no!" Yoshiro was in shock.

* * *

S.E.: Mesha comes from 'Just A Dream'.

Chi: You told them that already!

Natasha: Doesn't hurt to tell two times, Chi

Chi: I tell you...fame and fortune kills people...or in Michael Jackson's case, it makes you-

S.E. and Natasha: WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!


	21. Impatience

Chapter Twenty: Impatience

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do own Yoshiro and Ieko.

* * *

Oh and remember, this is **NOT** a Zuko/Oc fanfic! Yay no romance!

* * *

"You can't shoot them down! They could…DIE!" Yoshiro pleaded, emphasizing 'die'.

"So?"

Yoshiro thought up an idea.

"You wouldn't want to bring the Avatar DEAD, now would you?" Yoshiro said, pacing around Zuko.

"….what are you saying?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying, it would be grosser to bring dead people onto the ship. Especially the gross part, and the dead people…" Yoshiro shuddered.

Zuko looked at her and said,

"Try to hit the bison, not the people," Zuko ordered the people.

Yoshiro felt even more shocked.

"NOT THE BISON! THAT'S ANIMAL VIOLENCE!" Yoshiro screeched.

Zuko ignored her as he got the firebombs ready.

* * *

"I see the ship!" Ieko shouted.

"We know that already!" The rest of the crew yelled.

"Looks like firebombs. Try to get near the ship…over there!" Ieko ordered.

"Yes sir!"

They steered the ship over to Zuko's and they tried to stop it.

* * *

"Zuko! Look! A Fire Nation ship!" Yoshiro yelled to Zuko.

"What?" He turned around, and indeed Yoshiro was correct.

"Stop the ship!" Zuko yelled.

"We have a message for one of you!" The crew on Ieko's ship yelled.

"What is it?" Zuko said, irritably. The Avatar was getting away.

"It's for…Yoshiro!" Ieko appeared.

Yoshiro dropped her jaw.

"Ieko? Ieko! Ieko!" Yoshiro yelled happily.

* * *

Both of the ships were now side by side. It had scratched Zuko's ship, which made Zuko angry.

"This is a message from Fire Lord Ozai," Ieko handed the scroll to Yoshiro.

"Hurry it up, I need to capture the Avatar!" Zuko said.

Yoshiro unraveled the scroll and read it, word for word.

"Oh no!"

* * *

S.E.: Why did Yoshiro say 'Oh no!'?

Chi: I dunno...

Natasha: Maybe cuz it says she-

S.E. and Chi: SHUT UP!


	22. Death Scroll

Chapter Twenty One: Death Scroll 

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did, well...there would be potatoes! However, Yoshiro and Ieko and Arrengos Island are MINE!

* * *

Just came back from vacation. Now I have to catch up on reading...oh well! Here's Chapter 21 of Earth And Fire!

* * *

"What?" Ieko peeked at what Yoshiro gasped at. 

Yoshiro felt a chill down her spine as she continued to read the scroll.

_On the night of the full moon of this month, the fire and earthbending girl must be executed on the island of Arrengos. If the girl does not show up on this night, the entire third division of the Fire Nation army must retrieve her and eliminate her on the spot._

_Execution…like Xokku…._

_Night of the full moon of this month…oh no! That's…five days!_

Yoshiro dropped the scroll and felt herself feeling a bit faint.

"No!" Yoshiro yelled.

"What is going on? Yoshiro?" Iroh noticed Yoshiro. He walked over to where Yoshiro had dropped the scroll.

"Oh my…" Iroh read.

"Can we just hurry it up?" Zuko impatiently yelled.

"Sure! You go capture the stupid Avatar! It doesn't matter to you that I'm going to be dead, does it? I'm going to be executed!" Yoshiro screeched at him. He blinked.

"It's true," Iroh nodded.

_Yoshiro…is being executed? I hate her…but execution? …._

Zuko was actually surprised. Yes, it was true he hated her with a passion, that he found her extremely annoying, but killing her?

"You better go capture the Avatar before he gets away. I'll be in my room."

Yoshiro left everyone behind and swiftly went into her room.

* * *

"Did you hear that? That girl…she's going to be executed! We have got to save her!" Katara had heard the whole ordeal. 

"What! We can't swoop down, not when we're about to get hit by one of those flaming death traps!" Sokka said.

"Why is she going to be executed?" Aang asked.

"I don't know, Aang," Katara replied.

Sokka folded his arms.

"Let's go that way. They won't see us!" Aang pointed.

They nodded as Aang drove Appa to the back of the ship.

* * *

Ieko was stunned. Yoshiro? Execution? But why? 

He felt betrayed. Ieko was confused. Why? Did she break a law? And where was her father, General Xokku? He needed answers.

"Sir, but why is she being executed?" Ieko asked Iroh.

"A long story. Her father is dead too, you know," Iroh said.

Ieko dropped his jaw. What had happened since he last saw Yoshiro? He was lost in perplexity.

Ieko shook his head.

"General Xokku died?"

"Yes. He was executed about…hmm…four weeks ago?" Iroh said.

Ieko was surprised.

"I see."

He pretended to know. But he really didn't know.

* * *

"Why do I have to get off?" Sokka complained. He was on the boat, while Aang and Katara were on Appa. 

"Because…um…why did we Katara?" Aang asked Katara.

"Rock paper knife, remember?" She smirked.

"Oh yeah. Sokka got rock…" Aang recollected.

"I still don't want to do this," Sokka grumbled.

He crept to where he though he saw the girl go in and sighed. He hated doing this. Why couldn't Aang or Katara do it?

Sokka walked slowly to a room, and looked inside. No one. He crept to another room. He peeked inside and-

* * *

"AAAAGH! GROPER!" Yoshiro shrieked. 

"What?" Sokka said.

"I'm in my night gown, you pervert!" She whacked him.

"I'm not a pervert! I'm not a groper either! Look, you're coming with me," Sokka grabbed Yoshiro's wrist but she yanked it back.

"Could I at least get dressed, pervert?" Yoshiro shoved him out.

"I'm not a-," She slammed the door on him.

"Pervert."

_Who is he? Looks like a Water Tribesman. How could he get here? He is a pervert! I better get away fast, I don't want to be executed…_

Yoshiro slipped back into her clothes and headed outside.

"Come with me."

Sokka led her to where Aang, Appa and Katara were.

"Flying…_bison_? But those…" Yoshiro was wide eyed.

"To make it short, he's the Avatar. That's Aang. There's my sister, Katara. I'm Sokka, and I'm NOT A PERVERT!" He shouted.

_Sokka…Katara…where have I heard of those names before?_

"So the Avatar does exist…I just thought Zuko was crazy- oh wait! He already is," Yoshiro said to herself.

"Who?" Katara asked her.

"Nevermind."

"What's your name?" Aang asked her.

She smiled and said,

"Yoshiro."

* * *

S.E.: Rock paper knife...since they didn't have scissors, well, yeah. 

Chi: I win!

Natasha: Darn you Chi! I always pick knife!

Chi: Heheh...


	23. I Blame Zuko!

Chapter Twenty Two: I Blame Zuko!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do own Yoshiro and Ieko.

I couldn't think of a title for this chapter, so I used this title instead. If anyone has a better name for the chapter, let me know!

* * *

"Sir! Yoshiro is missing!" A crewman alarmed Iroh that morning.

"What? Where is she?" Iroh said.

"We don't know. We heard screaming last night, and then…there was silence…" he said.

"Now the entire third division is on her tail…" Iroh said.

"Yes. Someone must have sent a pigeon with a message to Fire Lord Ozai and alerted him…" he said.

"But who?" Iroh asked.

"I don't know, sir."

* * *

"Ieko, what are we going to do? The night of the full moon is in four days, and we need to get the girl to Arrengos!" Officer Haonoa shouted at his captain.

"Haonoa, don't worry yourself to death. I've got it under control. I sent a pigeon to Fire Lord Ozai last night, and the entire third division of the Fire Nation Army is looking for her. I won't let her get killed though," Ieko vowed.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I gave him wrong directions."

Ieko smirked.

"I see."

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!" Yoshiro shook Sokka awake. It was morning.

He didn't budge.

"Let me wake him up," Aang walked over to the sleeping Sokka and yelled,

"We've been captured by the Fire Nation!"

Sokka immediately woke up.

"Ha! That was good!" Yoshiro was doubling over with laughter.

"That wasn't funny!" Sokka said.

"It got youawake," Aang said, smiling innocently.

"That's the truth," Yoshiro smiled, while Sokka grumbled.

"So, what were you doing on that Fire Nation ship?" Katara asked her.

Yoshiro bit her lip.

_Should I tell them? I barely even know these people. Plus, they would never understand…yet at least I'm not around that obsessive, annoying, thinks-he's-more-mature-than-me Zuko. But now I'm around Mr. Pervert…how do I get myself into these messes?_

"Why are you wearing those Fire Nation clothes? You're a spy!" Sokka jumped to the conclusion.

"I am NOT a spy! Just because I was born and raised in the Fire Nation does NOT make me a bad person. Well, I don't think so…" Yoshiro yelled, then thought about what she said.

"Can you earthbend?" Aang said, not realizing Yoshiro was wearing Fire Nation clothes and looked like one.

"That's a dumb question, Aang. Obviously, she's a FIREBENDER!" Sokka said.

"He's right, you know," Katara actually agreed with her brother.

"Ask a dumb question, you get a dumb answer. Of course I can earthbend. I can also firebend, so HA!" Yoshiro smirked, and then thought,

_I blew it! I shouldn't have told them I can bend earth AND fire! I'm such an idiot! Zuko's behavior is rubbing off of me. I blame Zuko. Darn you Zuko!_

The three of them were stunned.

"What? It's normal!" Yoshiro acted like it was normal. But it wasn't.

"Normal? You're a…hybrid! That's not normal!" Sokka exclaimed.

"You're not so normal yourself, Mr. Pervert," Yoshiro called him his new name.

Aang and Katara snickered.

Sokka dropped his jaw.

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Yeah, you are…_groper_."

Aang and Katara were laughing so hard, tears were coming out of their eyes.

Sokka gave her an evil eye, and then ignored her.

"He's just jealous that he can't bend. And the fact he's a pervert," Yoshiro said.

"How did you know? I don't remember telling you that…" Katara asked.

_How did I know? Oh no! I'm a psychic! Okay, maybe I'm not. It's like…oh!_

"I remember you two! You're from the Water Nation, and…oh! I remember…" Yoshiro remembered. This was not like her at all. Even she was freaking herself out.

"Huh?" Sokka and Katara were lost.

"It's a long story. Nevermind," Yoshiro sighed.

"So...why were you on that ship?" Katara asked the question she had asked earlier.

"Another long story."

Yoshiro stopped talking for a while and asked,

"Let me guess, you airbend and you waterbend."

Aang and Katara nodded.

"I'm tired."

"But it's the morning!" Aang said.

"So?"

Yoshiro yawned as she went to sleep.

* * *

"I don't like this girl," Sokka said.

"Of course YOU don't. She seems nice, but she's hiding something," Katara said.

"I'm hungry," Sokka said.

"Sokka!"

* * *

S.E.: Uh oh! Ieko's in trouble.

Chi: I'm bored

Natasha: Me too

S.E.: SHUT UP!


	24. Telling Them

Chapter Twenty Three: Telling Them

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do own Yoshiro and Ieko (even though he's not in this chapter)

* * *

"Wake up!" Aang said.

Yoshiro blinked.

"I couldn't get sleep on the ship, and now I can't get sleep here! Let me have some sleep!" Yoshiro yelled.

"Please?"

"Alright."

Yoshiro unhappily woke up and yawned.

"I never get sleep anymore. By the way, are we away from the ship?" Yoshiro asked Katara.

"Yes," Katara replied.

"Good. I'm not going back," Yoshiro thought about her death sentence.

"Why not?" Katara asked. She wasn't going to give up trying to figure out what Yoshiro was hiding.

"I couldn't tell you. It's a long story," Yoshiro looked away.

Silence.

"Could you at least explain why you're an earth and firebender?" Aang asked.

"Sure."

Yoshiro sat down and began.

"My parents were not supposed to be together. My mother came from the Earth Kingdom, and my father was from the Fire Nation. He was in the Fire Nation army. Well…he found my mother and they wanted to get married. But Fire Lord Ozai would not allow it. My father eloped with her and had me. Sadly…." Yoshiro paused.

"What?" Katara asked.

"General Xokku tracked the two down, and wanted to kill me and bring my father back into the army. He refused. So he killed both of them, and he was going to kill me…but he didn't. He raised me as his own. And now he's dead. Because of me."

Yoshiro didn't want to talk about it anymore. She missed Xokku, even if he killed her real parents.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Katara said.

"So your mother was from the Earth Kingdom?" Sokka asked.

"Yes. Didn't I just say that?" Yoshiro said, annoyed.

"You really should listen, Sokka," Aang said.

"I did!"

"No you didn't," Yoshiro said.

"I did!"

"Nuh uh!"

"I did!"

"You two are fighting like a married couple," Katara sighed.

"Eww…" Yoshiro stepped away Sokka.

"You were."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"I was kidding."

"Riiiight…" Yoshiro said.

For the rest of the morning, and most of the afternoon, Yoshiro and Sokka avoided each other. Even when Aang stopped Appa at an island, they still wouldn't speak.

"Where are we, Aang?" Yoshiro looked around.

"Uhhh….Arrengos?" Aang recollected.

_Arrengos? Arrengos! No!_

"We can't be here! No!" Yoshiro shouted at Aang.

"Why not? They have great food here and-,"

"I can't be here."

"Not like you're going to die here," Aang said, jokingly.

Yoshiro frowned.

"I am. I'm going to be executed. Here."

* * *

S.E.: Ooooooh...

Chi: Ooooh to you too 0.o

Natasha: Why everyone saying 'Oooooh'

S.E.: Cuz we're stooooooopid

Natasha: I should have known...


	25. Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me

Chapter Twenty Four: Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do own Yoshiro, Arrengos, Ieko and the knife

* * *

**Note: There is going to be violence in this chapter. I didn't rate it T for nothin', now did I?

* * *

**

'_Don't let the sun go down on me_

_Although I've searched myself it's always someone else I see_

_I just allow a fragment of your life to wander free_

_By losing everything_

_Is like the sun going down on me'_

_Part of 'Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me', by Elton John.

* * *

_

"What?" Aang said, shocked.

"I can't be here. If people-no- the Fire Nation Army sees me….I'm dead meat!" She exclaimed.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"It's because what I told you! I bend earth and fire! I'm supposed to be dead!" She said, furiously.

He winced.

"Is that why you were on that ship?" Katara asked her.

Yoshiro shook her head.

"No. It's different."

Yoshiro didn't want to tell them.

"So…you're not coming?" Aang asked.

"No. I'll stay behind. You three go ahead," She smiled.

They nodded as they headed off into Arrengos.

_It's only a matter of time…just a matter of time before the sun comes down on me. _

Yoshiro thought about that a long time.

_I won't let them kill me. Never. They shall pay for killing Xokku. Why am I not mad at Xokku? He did kill my real parents, and I still don't know their names. I guess it's because he raised me, instead of killing me. And the fact I'm not an angry person by nature…unlike Zuko. I wonder what Ieko is doing…_

"Yoshiro? Is that you?" A voice called to her.

"Huh?" She turned her head.

It was Ieko.

She smiled.

"Ieko!" She yelled and came running to him.

"What are you doing here? You're with…" Ieko noticed Appa.

"Yes. I am. Is there something wrong?" She asked, worried.

Ieko was silent.

"I won't let you get executed."

"How?"

"Come with me."

"But…you sent me that message! Fire Lord Ozai will know-,"

"Nothing. I gave him wrong directions. I didn't know that scroll was about your execution, I didn't."

Yoshiro felt happy.

"Thanks, Ieko. I'm so glad you're my friend!" She smiled.

Ieko frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Just a 'friend'?"

"…Yes? Why?"

He stepped away from Yoshiro.

_What's up with Ieko?_

"I thought….there was…something more, Yoshiro…"

Yoshiro was clueless. She never remembered Ieko acting this weird.

"Ieko…you're acting weird…" She stepped away from him.

Ieko looked away.

"You don't get it?"

"….Not really. Please, why are you acting weird?" Yoshiro asked him.

"Don't you get it?"

"I just told you no!"

"I like you, Yoshiro! I like you a lot more! That's why I kept searching for you!" Ieko yelled at her.

She was wide eyed. Ieko…_liked her?_

"Ieko, I like you too, but I don't like you _like that_. I…" Yoshiro was partially speechless.

"You like Zuko, don't you?" He growled.

Yoshiro almost threw up.

"What the- heck no! I don't like Zuko! He's so…ugh…I don't like him! He's a fiend!" Yoshiro gagged.

"How come you were on his ship?" Ieko asked her, impatiently.

"I was banished from the Fire Nation, Ieko! I was forced onto his ship! I didn't want to!" Yoshiro raised her voice.

"What? You were banished…but why?"

Yoshiro sighed. It would take forever to explain everything to him.

"Ieko, I can bend earth AND fire. And General Xokku is NOT my father. My real parents are dead, and so is he," Yoshiro explained.

"So…you lied to me?"

"What? Ieko, no! I didn't know this stuff until later, I wasn't lying!" Yoshiro yelled at him.

"I can't believe you lied to me. Yoshiro…" Ieko turned away from Yoshiro.

"I WASN'T LYING TO YOU!" Yoshiro screamed, but Ieko was stubborn, and did not believe her.

"Yoshiro!"

She turned around and saw Katara, Sokka and Aang.

"Were you three listening?" She asked.

"Maybe…" Sokka said, whistling.

"Ugh…" Yoshiro said.

_Great. Ieko thinks I lied to him, and Aang, Sokka and Katara were listening. Maybe I really should end my life. Then again…don't let the sun go down on me._

"So now you're with the Avatar?" Ieko asked her.

"Yes. I am, Ieko. I choose peace, and I will not let him get captured, even if my banishment decree says so!" She glared at him.

Yoshiro backed away from the mad Ieko as she ran to where her friends were.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you all of it, I am sorry and-,"

"It's okay. We aren't mad at you!" Aang cheerfully said.

"I am," Sokka said.

"Good. I wanna get outta here," Yoshiro sadly said.

"You're not getting away, Yoshiro! Not again!" Ieko yelled at her.

Ieko drew out a knife.

"I-Ieko, what are you going to do with that?" Yoshiro was frightened by Ieko's sudden behavior.

Yoshiro looked at Aang, Sokka and Katara.

"I won't let him kill you. You guys go over there, near that cave."

_This seems so familiar to that dream I had…_

"No! Don't kill them!" Yoshiro yelled at him.

"The Avatar is supposed to be for the Fire Nation. I have no use for the others," Ieko said, darkly.

"I won't let you!" Yoshiro screamed.

"This is for the Fire Nation! This is for you, Yoshiro!" Ieko ran with his knife in the air.

"For…me?"

_So…he's trying to kill…me? He wasn't trying to kill my friends…just me? That dream I had...it was me...dying?_

"Traitor!"

He threw the knife at Yoshiro.

It pierced through her arm, and it fell to the ground, it was covered with blood.

Yoshiro felt a surge of pain go through her arm and she fell to the ground.

_I can't die…I don't wanna die…please…I can't…I can't die!_

_

* * *

_

S.E.: What a turn of events, right?

Chi: Whoa. Will Yoshiro die?

Natasha: That's violent

S.E.: Kinda why I added the note at the top of the page, "There might be some violence in this chapter!"

Natasha: Oh...


	26. The Cost For Life

Chapter Twenty Five: The Cost For Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do own Yoshiro, Ieko, Giriri Island and Arrengos.

* * *

**A/N: Some curse words will pop up. Just giving you the heads up.**

**A/N: I hate to say it, but this is the LAST chapter. I'm going to add an epilogue, but besides that, this is the last chapter!**

**

* * *

_Flashback four years ago:_**

"_Daddy, can't we go? Please? The island's nice at this time of year!" Nine year old Yoshiro pointed to an island on the map._

"_Yoshiro, we can't. I have work to do, and with the war going on…maybe not today," General Xokku said._

"_But…what's with the war? Stupid war! I just want to go to Giriri Island!" Yoshiro stomped._

"_The war's been hard on us all," General Xokku sighed._

"_When's the war's over, could we go?"_

"_Sure."_

_End of flashback

* * *

_

_I feel a surge of pain go through my body…it's eerie and I feel faint. I guess when you're about to die…your feelings don't matter anymore…and you see your life pass in front of your eyes…._

_I hear voices. Voices that are familiar to me. I think they're worried…they think I'm on the brink of death…they're afraid that I won't make it. Damn Ieko…damn him to hell! If I do live, I hope he's dead. _

_My right arm doesn't feel connected to me anymore. Of course it wouldn't, that knife went right through it. Who could live through that?_

_I wonder if Zuko knows. Not that I like him, no, I couldn't EVER like that annoying, obsessive, immature weirdo. I kind of wish we were friends. Instead, I captured him. And look what it has lead me, I'm going to die._

_I hope the Avatar saves the world. I can't stand anymore of this war._

_My mind…it's wandering on to other things…I'm losing control. I guess death must be near…_

_If I die, maybe I'll see my real parents…and General Xokku…I'll be so happy, and I'll be away from the war…_

_I still feel awake. Why am I not dead? I hear my heart beat slowly, but it's still beating. I hear….but all I see is black. Why am I still a living corpse?_

_I hear voices…I hear Aang's and Sokka's and I hear Katara too. But where am I? Am I stuck between heaven and hell? Am I about to go on?_

_Maybe it's not time for me to go yet. Maybe I am not ready to die…_

_I breathe in deeply and try to open my eyes. _

_I won't die. Not today. I'm going to start everything over. I may be banished from the Fire Nation, but that won't stop me. Hell, nothing will._

_I try to lift my head up and weakly open my eyes._

_It's all blurry, and I see little. Then I try to get up, but the pain hurts._

"_Yoshiro! She's alive!" I heard Katara's voice ring._

_I manage to open my eyes. Good. I slowly move my head. I see blood, gauze strips and a pot of flowers. Marigolds, my favorite._

_I am finally awake. I weakly smile. _

_Something's not right. I can't put my finger on it-_

_Wait!_

_My right arm!_

_It's……

* * *

_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! MY ARM! IT'S GONE!" Yoshiro screeched. She was lying down on a small bed.

"I knew this would happen," Sokka mumbled as he walked into a room where Yoshiro was.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, she was by Yoshiro's side.

Yoshiro was pale and shaking, but she was alive.

"You're alive!" Aang happily said.

"M-m-m-my a-a-arm!" Yoshiro stuttered.

An old woman came in.

"Ah, so the girl made it through. How splendid. We all thought you weren't going to live," the elderly woman said.

Yoshiro was still pale. After all, her right arm was gone and she barely remembered what happened.

"Why is m-my arm gone?" Yoshiro frowned.

"Well…remember when Ieko threw that knife through your arm?" Katara said.

"It's blurry, but yes."

"Well, it kinda….errr…." Katara couldn't explain.

"We had to go to the next town over so you could go to a hospital. To make it short, your arm was amputated. It was hell," Sokka recollected.

Yoshiro looked at her right arm. She just had a shoulder.

"They put you to sleep using some kind of herb or something, and even though the operation was a success, you were losing blood badly. I-er-_we_ were worried that you would die," Sokka said.

"Is he telling the truth?" Yoshiro asked Aang.

"Yup."

She nodded.

"So….what happened to Ieko after I fell?" Yoshiro asked calmly.

The three hung their heads.

"Ieko committed suicide shortly after," Katara said.

"Did you watch it?" Yoshiro asked.

"No, but we heard him jump off a cliff," Aang said.

Silence.

"At least I'm left handed," Yoshiro sighed.

"Don't be so sad. We must be glad your friend made it! I have tea, some biscuits and some jelly!" The elderly woman said.

"Thanks for…well…allowing me to stay in your home," Yoshiro said.

"You're most welcome!" The woman went to her kitchen and brought a basketful of goodies.

Yoshiro smiled.

"What're you going to do? You're banished from the Fire Nation and your family is dead," Sokka said.

Yoshiro laughed.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Sokka. I'm going to stay and travel. After all, I would rather lose an arm than lose my life!" She grinned.

"Really!" Aang exclaimed.

"Yup. Can I come along? I can help you learn earthbending and firebending if you want," Yoshiro asked Aang.

"You're in!" Aang chirped.

The four all grinned as the elderly woman set out the food.

_I am so glad to be alive. Although losing an arm is very bad, I'm glad to even be breathing! I guess I wasn't ready to die. Whatever comes in my way, I'll be ready. Because, after all, I am a earth and fire girl!_

_

* * *

_

S.E.: I was originally going to make Yoshiro die, but I think losing her arm and almost dying is much better. Maybe I should have made this a drama fic...

Chi: I can't believe this is the LAST chapter!

Natasha: Baka! S.E. is going to make an epilogue, RIGHT?

S.E.: I am

Baka- stupid in Japanese (at least I think it is...)


	27. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

Epilogue:Ten Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I do own Yoshiro, Michi, Yan, Karo, Kai and Reiki.

* * *

It's been a while. Sorry to say, but after this, it's over. Done, finished, finito. I know, I had loads of fun writing this, but all good fanfictions must come to an end. I hope you appreciate this epilogue/chapter. 

Please, don't ask if I am going to make a sequel. Unless you have a good reason why, until then, the chance of an Earth And Fire sequel is very, very bleak.

Oh, and Yoshiro's not married. This is Aang/Katara, Sokka/Suki (you don't see a lot of those) and Zuko with another minor OC. If you don't like the couples (meaning if you like Katara/Zuko or any other) then deal with it. Don't flame me.

That is all. Now enjoy the last chapter/epilogue of Earth And Fire!

* * *

Yoshiro was getting ready to meet her friend Katara after ten years. 

"I'm almost there!" Yoshiro, now almost twenty-six, ran to the door of her home and opened the door.

"Hello Yoshiro!" A long brown haired woman smiled.

"Hi Katara! Is that really you? You've changed so much!" Yoshiro smiled.

"I see you still don't have your right arm," Katara said.

Yoshiro looked at it.

"Yep. But I've been fine."

Yoshiro welcomed in Katara, and saw a boy and girl walk in.

"And who are these?" Yoshiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

Katara laughed.

"They're my children, Kai and Reiki. Kai's four, and he can only waterbend. Reiki, she is six. She can airbend."

"So…you married Aang?" Yoshiro recognized Reiki's gray eyes.

"Yes. I did," Katara smiled.

"How's Mr. Pervert?" Yoshiro remembered Sokka.

"He's fine. Proposed to Suki two years ago. She accepted. Their wedding was marvelous, but Sokka tripped over someone's foot and…well…he broke his nose!" Katara laughed.

Yoshiro grinned. That was something Sokka would do.

"They haveone year old twin boys, and I think their names are Yan and Karo."

"Glad to hear everyone's alright."

Yoshiro poured some tea for Katara and poured some milk and cookies for her children.

"So, what have you been up to?"

Yoshiro was silent, then answered,

"As you see, once Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai, he resigned and gave the throne to Zuko, obviously. And you know what?"

"What?" Katara asked.

"He lifted my banishment decree!" Yoshiro grinned.

"But why?" Katara asked, confused.

Yoshiro shrugged.

"All that time I was on his ship, and when he was on mine, I guess he wasn't so bad at all. Even if he was immature, annoying and obsessive. And didn't care for tea," Yoshiro smiled.

"I heard he's married now. I think her name was Michi," Katara nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't know, I live in the Earth Kingdom now," Yoshiro replied.

"I know."

Yoshiro sighed as she sat down in a chair and said,

"I am so glad that you came. I was feeling lonely," Yoshiro said.

"Well, it's been ten years. Of course you would," Katara said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, it has. But it feels like yesterday when I met you guys," Yoshiro nodded.

"Mama, Kai keeps pulling my braid!"

"I did not! Reiki is lying!"

Yoshiro and Katara looked at the two squabbling children. Yoshiro had to stifle her laughter.

"Stop quarreling you two."

Katara turned her attention to Yoshiro with a 'I got to go before they kill each other' look.

"I know. I understand," Yoshiro said.

"It was so wonderful seeing you again, Yoshiro! We should meet up more often!" Katara waved as she went out the door with Kai and Reiki.

"Maybe next time you could bring along Aang, Sokka and Suki!" Yoshiro waved back with her left hand.

"We should! Bye!" Katara waved, as she and her children walked out of sight.

Yoshiro closed the door as she sat down in a chair and laid back.

_I am so glad that my friends are okay. I'm still thankful that I'm alive. _

Yoshiro went into her room and turned out her candlelight using her firebending.

_Goodnight…General Xokku….goodnight Mother and Father…_

She pulled the covers over her as she soon fell asleep.

_I cannot wait to meet my other friends…I hope it will be sometime soon. _

**The End**

* * *

S.E.: This is one of the best stories I have ever done. Hands down. 

Chi: I can't believe it's the end!

Natasha: Aren't you going to write any spin offs, S.E.?

S.E.: -looks around- No. Unless I get a review telling me why.

Chi: So you're not going to write a sequel...

S.E.: Most likely.

Natasha: I really enjoyed this!


End file.
